new autobot
by blackwolf1477
Summary: Mk watches her dad die with a sercret. When she learns she one of prowls kind she loves that she's getting attention or is she getting to much attention.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! I guess he's still out."

The girl was wearing a Shodow shirt with blue jeans. She remebered the note on the refergerater and decided to meet her autobot friends. She was half way there and heard a scream before gunshots. The young girl wanted to hlep the person but quickly found the man to be her father. She yelled and ran to her famous father. She saw six bullet holes in his stomach.

"Dad! Oh my gosh! NO!"

"Mk...Your one...of...them"

He stole his last breath into his lungs. It was the last time he would ever see his daughter's face. For Mk she lost her only father. But she couldn't get the thought that he wasn't her father. She didn't even look like him. She called Bumble bee on her phone.

"Hey bee can you pick me up."

"I was just about to head over there!"

She packed all her stuff and her fathers valubles. She heard a honk outside and knew that her autobot friend came to pick her up.

"Hey bee. Anything in the trunk."

"Hold it. What's with the bags. Did something happen."

When bee saw her face she had tears streaming down her face.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Bee switched into car mode with no words. He wondered why she had tears. What happened to make her so depressed. When he got there she slamed his door shut. He held back a scream of pain. Prowl saw the suitcases and bent down.

"You want some help."

Mk nodded her head as she put the suitcases in his left hand and sat on his right. He took her to her room in the old unused factory and left her there. He knew bye her expression that she didn't want to be bothered. She felt sad and stayed in her room for two days straight. Then Prowl thought she wasn't okay but went to talk to her.

*Knock,Knock*

"Come in."

Prowl noticed the little girl laying in her bed. She had dark circles under her eyes and paper scrapes all over.

"What's the matter? You have to eat. I can see you haven't sleeped for a while."

"I didn't want to say but my dad's dead. He said something about 'one of them' and I have been trying to figure it out."

"Wow. Mk I'm so sorry."

Mk was tired and got mad. Her hands opened up to pulsers and shot at Prowl. He dogded with ease but it singed the wall. She staredvat her hands. Her eyes closed and she passed out. Prowl scoped her up and took her to Rachet. When ne saw Mk he was surprised.

"She fainted."

Then Prowl went to Optimis. He told about mk passing out but when he heard her dad the worlds scientist died. All the autobots were stunned. Another twodays passed but sari was out. Rachet went to get Prowl, but when he came out there was an autobot female. She had purple and silver metal. She woke up and saw the two standing there.

"Uh... What are you staring at?"

"Who are you? Where is Mk?!"

"Guys... It's me?! Don't you recongize me?"

"Um... How am I the same hieght as Prowl?"

She found a mirror and saw waht the autobots saw. She couldn't believe her optic sensors. She thought of transforming and she heard the mechinisms turning into a dragon then a motorcycle. When she transformed back all were stuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe my wish came true!"

Bumblebee circled around me. He had a pink tint turning up on his steel cheeks.

"Wow! Mk your amazing!"

Bulkhead smiled.

"We can finally play games Now!"

Ratchet was cranky as usual.

"Just don't get hurt."

Optimus was next to Prowl. Prowl tried to look calm but you could tell he was flustered.

"Hey Optimus! Is it alright if Prowl could teach me how to fight?"

I could see Prowl look surprised. His face started to get pink.

"Pretty please!"

Then Prowl jumped into the air and ran off. I sighed. Then a note fell from the sky.

'_yes. I will train Mk.'_

"I want to train... So see you guys later!"

I turned into a dragon to catch Prowl. I found his scent of energon and went after him. After that I found him at an abandoned construction site.

"Let's train!"

Then he jumped into the air. I got out of the way. He left a giant hole in the ground.

"Copycat strikes again. Same old move, Same old solution."

Then when he least expected it I kicked him. He fell that way. I smiled as he looked at me.

"Impressive reflexes. As sharp as a cat's..."

Then he went silent.

"It's okay. My secret."

Then he looked sad. He quickly disappeared. I knew he was behind me but I forgot about that. I cursed as he kicked me to the ground.

"Let's take a break. We'll do more tomorrow."

I nodded. Then a thought crossed our minds. Then we said it in sync.

"Let's race!"

We transformed into motorcycle's. I put a holographic human girl on mine. After we raced back I won the race. Then the alarmed blared.

"Pretty please Optimus!"

"Fine. But keep your optics sharp."

I saluted.

"Sir yes sir!"

Then we transformed and rolled out. I saw that Starscream and a couple decipticons trashing the city. But Starscream was a lot smarter and noticed me.

"Everyone transform except Mk. Then they all almost got dead. I transformed as soon as the decipticons were close enough. I was into my predabot dragon

form. I fired them away. At least I downloaded all their moves. Bumblebee was still smallest. He grabbed my leg.

"Can you teach me?"

All the others looked at me.

"Thanks guys. Even though you guys fought to protect me I just got more attacks from everyone and have more attacks."

Then we drove back home. I transformed and walked to the factory.

"Prowl. Come with me. I think a decipticon is inside."

Starscream had tied poor Ratchet up. Ratchet spit oil at Starscream's face.

"Old bot! You will tell me where the girl and Allspark are!"

Then he looked at the wall. I jumped in front of Starscream. He looked at me with a shocked face.

"A female autobot?"

I smiled.

"Nope! The human girl is me an autobot. Now leave or I'll turn you into scarp metal."

He retreated. But before he did had an evil yet perfect smile.

"Megatron will be pleased. Very pleased."

I looked worried and untied Ratchet. The gang walked in.

"Great. Starscream is going to tell Megatron and now I will be bot napped!"

"Where is the allspark?"

I looked at my arm and pulled out the key. It turned into a scythe.

"It can turn into a weapon? Sweet!"

I gave it to prime.

"For safe keep."

I decided to go to father's grave. Who knows he might be in heaven. Then I was hit. I transformed only to be caught by an EMP net.

"Oh Uh..."

I was frozen. Then the Decipticon came into view.

"Ha! Megatron will be pleased about my work!"

"Oh shut up!"

He kicked me.

"Quiet!"

He flew me to their base. Then put me in Megatron's hands.

"So how is are new autobot scum!?"

I spit energon in his face.

"Scummier than ever decipti-trash!"

He punched the bag.

"Why won't you let this poor human out. She can barely breath."

Megatron dropped the bag. It opened and I jumped out.

"Dumb as ever. I'm the human. I was a protoform and father made me like before. Now I can kick your useless but!"

I used all of the attacks I know so far then I turned into a dragon and scorched him beyond small injuries. I flew back to the autobot's base. They were all about to role out.

"What took you so long?"

I shrugged.

"Nothing much. Except for Starscream and his buddies capturing me and giving me to Megatron. Thus tricking him and kicking his- What!?"

They all stared. Prowl and bumblebee fainted.

"Bad Idea?"

Then I walked outside. I felt upset. Then I felt pain and passed out. I woke up in a large cage. I could see all the decipticons all around me. I screamed. I

saw the hole in my metal stomach. I felt energon tears fall from my optics and the energon blood flowing out.

"Prowl... Where... Are... You..."

Then Prowl jumped down first. He walked past each decipticon and hurting them.

"MK!"

Then he got to Megatron. The other autobot's circled around him. They all shot at the same time. Megatron had energon

blood flowing. Optimus broke the grabbed me and they ran. I passed out afraid I was going to die. But Ratchet saved my life. I woke up earlier and looked around. I

was in a human hospital. I must have turned back into a human since they recover quick. I saw them in car mode outside. I asked a nurse If I could go outside. She brought me

to the back. They transformed.

"They surprised me. So when did I go into human mode."

Prowl was the one who kneeled down.

"As soon as I grabbed you is when you changed back. The decipticons know what your human form looks like."

I turned to the nurse.

"I'm not a human. I'm just in disguise until I heal up."

She was staring at them. I then used all my might but all I did was stay in human mode.

"I don't want to be like this forever?"

Then they gave me something. It was purple.

"What's this?"

They looked around.

"Energon that we used back on cybertron. It was a medicinel energon to heal autobots faster."

I took a sip.

"Thanks! Although it taste disguisting. Do I have to drink more?"

"All of it."

I groaned and took the whole bottle. In about three days I was totally healed. When they let me out I transformed into an autobot then dragon.

"Yes! Free again!"

Then I felt his evil presence and went down and hid behind Optimus.

"H-He's somewhere! He knows I'm here!"


End file.
